1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an electrical junction box having an upper box section and a lower box section which is mounted at a lower part of the upper box section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical junction box, in which electrical components such as connectors, relays, fuses, or the like are intensively integrated, is mounted in an engine room to supply electric power to electronic appliances mounted in a vehicle, for example. Such an electrical junction box may include an upper box section whose lower end part is open, and a lower box section whose upper end part is open and is mounted at the lower end part of the upper box section. Proposed has been in Japanese Patent No. 3221363 for example an electrical junction box in which a plurality of walls is provided at a coupling part between the upper box section and the lower box section to prevent water from infiltrating therethrough.
The electrical junction box disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3221363 includes an upper cover section (the upper box section) whose lower end part is open, and a lower cover section (the lower box section) that is a closed-bottomed box section which is mounted to the upper cover section to cover the lower end part of the upper cover section and has, on an outer surface thereof, a flange part (an abutment protrusion part) having an abutment surface that abuts against a lower edge of the upper cover when mounted thereto.